


Sickness and Health

by DramaticalHearts (dancingwithdestiny)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Post-drama CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdestiny/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One calm, ordinary night, Aoba receives a call that shakes him to the core.</p><p>Soon, Aoba learns just how much he can rely on Mink, and how far he's willing to go to keep their entire family together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> This is my main fic that I wrote as a gift for the 2015 DMMd secret santa, for cinnamonhomicide!
> 
> You said your preferred genre is "Fluff and all of dat hurt/comfort", so I wrote this with you in mind :3  
> It also helped give me a way to vent through some irl things I was going through at the time, so I'd like to thank you for this opportunity. Writing this was quite therapeutic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> (Special thanks to coolangelsthesis for beta-reading this for me at the last minute <3)

It had been a peaceful, uneventful night for Aoba and Mink so far. For the two who valued every day that they were given, valued the precious time they had to spend with one another on their journey together through life renewed, even an average day was precious.

It was just after dinner – a dinner that Mink had cooked this time – both Aoba and Mink having taken on the chore of washing the plates and utensils, Aoba dutifully scrubbing the dishes clean as Mink dried and put them away (though Mink offered to reverse the roles; Aoba refused, since Mink had cooked this night, he would take on this labor in exchange).

Aoba was scouring out a particularly stubborn stain from a plate when his Coil sprung to life, ringing out his favorite ringtone.

He jolted in surprise. Who would call at this hour? Was it someone from Midorijima?

“Ah, Mink, can you take over for a minute?” he said, handing the plate off to him and drying his hands on a nearby towel.

“Mm,” Mink replied affirmatively, taking the plate, examining the stain for himself, then scrubbing at it with all his might, removing it easily.

Aoba stepped away from the sink to take the call; bringing up the hologram, he made a soft gasp when he saw the name displayed.

“Koujaku?” he said, “He never calls this early...”

Feeling wary, he picked up the call. “Ah, good morning, Koujaku,” he greeted when his friend’s face appeared on the screen, his tone faltering once he saw the expression on his face. He looked tired...and worried.

Koujaku attempted a smile. “Good evening, Aoba,” he said; he had long since grown accustomed to adjusting for the time zone Aoba now lived in, which made this call all the more unusual.

Aoba's brows furrowed softly. “Is there something wrong? You never call at this time of the day...have you gotten any sleep?”

Koujaku gave a weary sigh. “Not really. But this isn't about me.” He looked at Aoba straight on, a somber look in his eyes. “It's Tae-san.”

“Granny?!” Aoba said with a jolt. At the sink, Mink paused his movements, turning off the water to listen. “Wh-what happened?! Is she okay?”

Koujaku's brows furrowed in concern. “She's fallen ill,” he said. “She's been working herself too hard lately. I've offered to help, but she's turned me down every time,” Koujaku shook his head. “And now she's gotten sick...”

Aoba lurched forward. “Is she okay?”

Koujaku looked up at him reluctantly, the look on his face scaring Aoba. “She's in the hospital.”

Aoba's stomach fell. “What?! What happened?”

“I ran into her on my way home, she was having a hard time breathing. I insisted she go to the hospital, but she refused. I was about to walk away when...she collapsed.”

Aoba gasped, his hand clasping over his mouth.

“She came to,” Koujaku continued, “but I brought her to the hospital anyway. I got an earful for it, you know how she is,” he said with a hollow chuckle. “But...she has pneumonia. Apparently it's a really bad case...the doctors aren't sure where it's gonna go right now.”

“Oh my God...” Aoba near-whispered. Time seemed to slow to a crawl in an instant. He had dreaded this day for years, even more after he had moved away from Midorijima. Tae had reassured him, but he couldn't help but worry at times. Now that he was faced with it, faced with the possibility of losing the grandmother he held so dear to him, who had raised him when his parents would not...it was overwhelming. He could feel himself shaking as he tried to fight back tears. Even with this, he had to stay strong, for his grandmother and for Koujaku.

“Wh-where are you?” Aoba asked, hearing his voice shaking.

“I'm at the hospital,” Koujaku replied. Aoba noticed bustling and distant conversations in the background. “Visiting hours haven't started yet, so I haven't been to see her since she got here, but the doctors told me how she's doing.”

“Will...will you take care of her for me? Until I can get there?” Aoba said in a soft voice.

Koujaku frowned softly. “Of course, but Aoba, you don't have to fly out here on such short notice...I'm scared, too, but, you and I both know how strong she is, right?” he said, giving a smile that was nervous and weary, not at all convincing.

“I'm not taking that chance, Koujaku,” Aoba said. “If she's that sick, I want to be there.” Aoba felt his throat getting tighter by the minute.

Koujaku examined Aoba's expression for a moment, then nodded. “Alright, do your best. If Mink's okay with it, so am I.” He sighed wearily. “I should go, but I'll keep you posted, alright?”

“Alright...” Aoba said.

Seeing the expression on Aoba's face, Koujaku gave a slightly pained smile. “Good night, Aoba.”

“Bye, Koujaku.”

The call ended with a beep, Aoba lowering his arm. He stared blankly for a moment, processing. He could still feel himself quivering, his throat uncomfortably tight.

All that there was left to do now was talk to Mink.

He looked over to the sink, where his partner still stood. “Mink-”

“We'll take a flight in the morning,” Mink stated, before Aoba could bring up his question.

Aoba stared at him in surprise, as Mink continued drying the washed dishes and putting them away in the cupboard. “Really?”

“Yes,” Mink said simply.

Aoba let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why he had any doubt. Family was most important of all to Mink, which made it all the worse when he lost his own so horrifically. He wanted to make sure that he would lose no one else, in his new family, with Aoba. The thought warmed Aoba's chest, and soothed him a little. With Mink by his side, he didn't have to fear; he would do whatever was necessary to keep their family together.

“Thank you,” Aoba said, though he knew he didn't have to.

After the dishes were done, Mink turned on his Coil and began browsing the internet. When Aoba peered over, he saw, putting his limited English to use, that Mink was searching for flights to Japan that would be leaving the next day.

Aoba smiled, feeling relief at the mere sight. “Are you finding anything?”

“Hmm,” Mink uttered, scrolling through the results. “No direct flights. We would have to take a connecting flight someplace else.”

Aoba softly furrowed his brows. “Ah...well, whatever it takes,” he replied. “We...can afford this, right?”

Mink nodded.

The wind outside began to kick up, making the house creak as it howled.

“Hmm,” Mink said, looking at the window. “You, bird,” he said, looking to Huracan, “Get a weather report.”

“Right,” the Allmate replied, then paused for a moment. “There is an eighty-percent chance of precipitation tomorrow. There is a winter storm moving into the area quickly. Up to a foot of snow is possible. Other areas may experience freezing rain.”

Aoba gave a soft gasp. “What does that mean? Can we get a flight tomorrow?”

“Have there been any canceled flights?” Mink asked Huracan

A second's pause. “Not yet.”

Aoba turned to Mink. “Are there any flights we can catch tonight, if we hurry?”

Mink scrolled through the list again, down and back up. “One departs in half an hour, and it will take us an hour to reach the airport.”

“Oh...” Aoba said, slumping a little. “Are there any others?”

“There's one,” Mink replied. “It's in five hours.”

“We'll stay up, then,” Aoba said, without hesitation.

Mink frowned briefly, then nodded. He looked to Huracan again. “Let us know if the flight's canceled.”

“Roger,” Huracan replied.

The night went on from there: Aoba packing his duffel bag with enough clothes for a week's stay in Midorijima, and Mink doing the same with his own luggage. Mink getting out his jewelry-making supplies and getting to work, as Aoba tried to assist. The third time that Aoba lost his focus and nearly ruined his own work, Mink suggested that he do some chores around the cabin to get his mind off of worrying. (Or, as he put it: “Before you waste my materials”)

Aoba agreed, feeling sheepish, then set to work dusting and sweeping around the house –  Ren helping when he could – all the while checking outside every so often, to see if snow had started to fall.

The third hour in, Mink had grown tired of crafting and decided to pick up a familiar book, sitting back on the couch. Aoba had taken to cleaning the windows – cleaning felt a lot more satisfying than usual, he noticed, it getting out his nervous energy – when he paused, looking out the window he had just wiped clean.

Large, heavy snowflakes had begun to fall.

“Mink! It's snowing!” Aoba announced.

Mink looked up and at the window. “It will take a lot more than that to cancel a flight,” he said, then shut his book. “But we should get going.”

Aoba nodded vigorously. “Yeah.”

Aoba had been anxious to get going, and it showed in his actions; hurriedly putting his coat on, he couldn't quite get his arm through one of the sleeves. The next moment he felt a firm but careful tug on his sleeve, pulling it over the rest of his arm. Aoba looked up at Mink and smiled.

“Thank you.”

Mink nodded, and continued his own preparations.

The nerves that Aoba had been holding down for the last few hours came back in full force. This was it, they were going back to Midorijima. Not under the circumstances they had planned, but...they had no choice.

What would Aoba find when he arrived, and went to the hospital? Would Tae have recovered by then, ready to reprimand her idiot grandson for going so far out of his way? Or...would she have turned for the worse?

Aoba began to tremble. He had always tried his best not to think about it, especially now that he was living so far from his hometown, but now that he was faced with it, he couldn't help but worry-- what if he lost his granny? What if he wasn't there to say goodbye?

His throat grew tight again, tears stinging in his eyes, threatening to make an appearance.

Aoba took a deep breath, composing himself. He smacked his face with both hands to regain his focus. _It will be alright,_ Aoba told himself. _We'll get there. Mink's with me. She'll be okay. We're on our way right_ -

A sudden, short beeping noise rang out through the cabin, coming from Mink's Allmate. Mink and Aoba, brought to a standstill, both looked at the source of the sound.

“Flight 813 has just been canceled, due to the winter storm. All flights have been grounded until further notice,” reported Huracan.

 _Canceled._ The word resounded in Aoba's mind, echoing loud and leaving him frozen in place. He saw and heard Mink putting his coat back in its place, sighing as he did so, but Aoba made no movement of his own, instead staring blankly at the floor.

Footsteps stopped beside him. “Aoba?”

Mink's voice pulled Aoba out of his trance. He shook his head, taking a deep breath, and tried to pull himself together.

He took his coat off and moved to hang it back up, feeling robotic as he did so. He then put away his window-cleaning supplies, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Ren padded up to him, tilting his head. “Aoba? Are you okay?” he asked, concern in his voice.

Aoba couldn't answer. He didn't know _how_ to answer. Instead, he walked stiffly to the couch and sat down. He felt himself shaking again, his hands and his whole body. He took a ragged breath, putting his head in his hands, his fingers weaving into his hair. His thoughts were a mess, his mind chaotic. There was nothing he could do now for his grandmother. All he could do was sit, and wait, as the snow piled higher outside. More than the worry he felt, he felt...powerless.

He couldn't let himself give in to these feelings...he thought this as he clenched his fists, drew in a ragged breath. He just had to get past this...he had to be strong, for everyone...

He felt a weight settle beside him, a warm arm encircle his shoulders, a large, gentle hand on his arm, slowly stroking it.

All of a sudden, his emotions bubbled up his chest, all at once, 'til he could hold them back no longer. Letting out a sob, Aoba lay his head on Mink's chest. Mink tightened his arm around Aoba, pulling him closer, holding him in reassurance. Aoba dissolved, and began to cry without restraint. Aoba knew in his heart that Mink wouldn't think less of him for this, would understand completely, so he let out everything he'd been holding in, dampening the front of Mink's shirt.

Ren walked over, hopped onto Aoba's lap and laid down; Aoba reached down and stroked Ren's fur, his breath still hitched. Mink said nothing, didn't tell him to shush or to take it easy, he just held him, stroking his arm to soothe him.

Between Ren's softness and loyalty, and Mink's warmth and support, Aoba sobs soon quieted, sniffling as his breathing evened out again. He kept his head on Mink's chest for a moment, feeling comforted by his scent, his breaths, and the steady drum of his heart.

Right then, the words that Mink had spoken to him months ago, the vows he had taken, floated across his mind.

_From now onward, you will no longer find the need to cry alone. That is because you are no longer alone._

A renewed feeling of love soothing the ache in his heart, Aoba lifted his head and kissed Mink softly, right beside his mouth.

Mink turned to Aoba, embraced him fully, and returned Aoba's kiss, on his lips, and they lingered there for just a moment. Mink reached over to the table, grabbing a few tissues, then offered them to Aoba.

Aoba smiled, genuinely. “Thank you,” he said as he took them, his voice more nasal than before. He dried his eyes and inelegantly blew his nose a few times. His eyes stung, his eyelids felt tender, and his nose still felt a bit stuffy, but even with all that, and everything else, he felt better than he had before. His heart still felt heavy with the weight of worry over his grandmother, but somehow letting all his pent-up emotions out lifted some of that weight. If it weren't for Mink, he might have kept it bottled up, for who knows how long. Just his presence...his warm reassurance, was enough for Aoba to feel able to let it all out.

Aoba didn't know how to put it into words then, though he knew he didn't have to, not for Mink. So after he finished cleaning himself up, he simply lay back down next to Mink, placing his head on the other's chest again.

Mink reached over and gently stroked the strands of Aoba's hair. “We should go to bed,” he stated plainly.

Aoba squirmed slightly. “Are there really no other flights?”

Mink said nothing, and opened his Coil's browser to check again. “Mm,” he replied in affirmation, after a moment. “Every one is grounded.”

Aoba sighed, weary and exhausted.

Mink closed his Coil and turned his attention to Aoba again, returning to stroking his hair. “Do you want to come to my room tonight?”

Aoba paused for a split-second, then nodded with vigor.

Mink gave a small smile. “Alright.” He kissed Aoba's hair, then slowly moved to stand up, wordlessly encouraging Aoba to his feet. Once they were standing, they saw to preparing the house for the rest of the night; making sure the door was locked; that the lights were off; that everything was in its proper place. Mink called Huracan to his side, as Ren came to stand by Aoba's feet. Together, once the preparations were done, they all set off for Mink's bedroom.

Once they had arrived there, Mink placed Huracan on a perch, as Aoba followed Ren to the spot he took while he stayed here, a small, folded blanket placed on the floor, just for him. They both put their Allmates in sleep mode, then they set to preparing themselves for bed.

After Mink changed clothes – he wore a soft flannel shirt to bed when it grew cold outside – he stopped in front of the small table beside his bed, sitting down on the small chair that he slid out from underneath it.

“Mm?” Aoba muttered, curious. He stepped over to Mink, and saw him taking out a single stick of incense from a dusty box and lighting it. It smelled different than the incense Mink usually lit.

Aoba leaned down, examining what Mink had laid out. “What are you doing?”

Mink put away the box of incense. “Preparing to say a prayer of protection and healing for your grandmother.”

Aoba's heart skipped a beat. For him to take the time, to go so far as to get out items that clearly haven't been used in years...Aoba couldn't help but feel touched.

He thought about just sitting back on Mink's bed to watch him pray – he had done it before; it fascinated him, finding the focused, reverent expression on Mink's face beautiful – but he thought better of it.

He leaned in closer, paused a moment, then spoke, lowering his voice to a soft, respectful whisper. “Can I join you?”

Mink lifted his eyebrows in surprise for a moment, then nodded, scooting his chair aside to give Aoba more room.

Looking at the space, Aoba's heart began to beat faster. He had never done this before with Mink, always let him practice his faith with no interruption. But at the same time...this felt right.

He stooped down on the floor, then knelt beside Mink's chair. Mink towered over him even more than usual, which didn't help Aoba's nerves. What if he misspoke? Accidentally disrespected a deity in front of him?

Mink, looking at Aoba for a moment, then stood up, pushing his chair aside. Then he knelt down on the floor, beside Aoba.

Aoba's heart fluttered. Again, Mink was doing whatever was necessary to make Aoba more comfortable...Aoba knew that he probably wasn't very comfortable in that position himself, but he was enduring it for Aoba. Aoba gave a soft, contented sigh. Having Mink at this level really did make him feel more at ease.

He turned his attention to the table before him, the incense and totems laid out. Unsure where to start, he clasped his hands in front of him. He had never been religious, but his mind had wandered to such topics sometimes, of the meaning of life, of what happens when one dies, if they live on in some form or another. Since he had heard the voices of Mink's family in his dreams a few months ago, however, he had given the subject more thought. He still wasn't quite sure what he believed yet, but, thanks to Mink's family, thanks to _Mink_ , he had started to believe there was _something_ out there listening, at least.

He switched between twining and untwining his fingers for a moment before he spoke up. “What should I say...will they...understand me...?”

Mink gave a soft huff of a laugh. “Just speak sincerely. It'll come across.”

Aoba's confidence boosted, he nodded, then shut his eyes, focusing.

After a moment of consideration, he began, shyly. “Uhm...please, if you're listening, watch over my granny and help her get better. She...means a lot to me. I don't want to lose her...not yet...so, uhm, please, help her however you can. I'd be very thankful. Th-thank you for listening.”

Aoba, his face flushed, looked up at Mink. “Was that okay?”

Mink gave him a soft smile. “Yeah.”

Aoba smiled proudly. It felt good, to Aoba's surprise. There wasn't much else he could do for his granny, but somehow this gesture gave him some measure of relief.

Mink put his face forward, and bowed his head, clasping his own hands in prayer.

“Bless and protect the ones we love, and help them heal from illness. Watch over Tae, and help her recover. Thank you for today, and every day of life.”

Chills ran over Aoba's body. Mink had always prayed silently before; he knew that he was saying the words now for Aoba's benefit. Such short, but beautiful words...Aoba was awed. His own words felt childish in comparison...but he knew Mink wouldn't fault him for that. And, he hoped, neither would Mink's family and tribe, and whomever else was listening to their prayer.

When Mink raised his head, opened his eyes, and unclasped his hands, Aoba leaned over to wrap him in a hug. Mink returned the gesture with one arm, the other trapped under Aoba.

Aoba released him after a moment, then got up and waited for Mink to join him. Mink stood up carefully, his knees cracking as he did so – Aoba felt a twinge of guilt at that – then he stepped over to his bed, pulling back the blanket. He gestured for Aoba to get in before him.

Blushing a little, Aoba slipped into Mink's bed, resting his head on his pillow. Mink slipped in after him, and took Aoba into his arms, spooning him.

Feeling Mink's warmth and strength around him...it was just what he needed. Aoba lightly stroked one of Mink's hands.

“Do you think she'll get better?” Aoba whispered.

Mink rested his head atop Aoba's. He could feel it when Mink replied. “She's a strong woman. I'd be surprised if she didn't.”

Aoba sighed softly. In response, Mink tightened his hold around him.

“We've done all we can do for now. It's out of our hands,” he said, then took Aoba's hand in one of his own, wrapping it and giving it a light squeeze. “It would be best for everyone if we got our sleep now.”

Aoba gave another soft sigh. “You're right.” He placed his other hand atop Mink's, gripping it lightly. “Thank you, Mink...” he said sleepily, relaxing in Mink's hold.

“Mm,” Mink said, then gave Aoba's hair a soft kiss.

Both hoping for the best, the two soon drifted off to sleep, as the snow continued to pile outside.

~

The next morning, Mink woke before Aoba, but Aoba was quick to rise as soon as Mink stirred him, anxious to get a report from Koujaku about how his granny was doing.

Aoba was about to call him right away, but Mink recommended that he freshen himself in the bathroom first. Aoba was about to argue, until he saw the embarrassing mess his hair had become during the night.

Aoba rushed to fix it – with some assistance by Mink – and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up.

When he felt ready, he dressed and joined Mink in the kitchen. Heavy snow lay thickly outside their cabin, little to their surprise. They paid it no mind for now. Mink took over the breakfast preparations without a word, as Aoba turned on his Coil to place a call to Koujaku.

To his surprise, no sooner had he opened the menu to call him, a call came in. Aoba checked the caller ID.

'Midorijima General'

Aoba gasped, and immediately picked up.

It seemed to take longer than usual for the video image from the other end of the call to show up, though Aoba blamed it on his nerves. When the image showed up at last, a smile appeared on Aoba's face in an instant.

“Granny!” he exclaimed, his eyes starting to tear up with joy. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Tae replied. “...well, better than before. I still don't think I needed to come here,” she grumbled. “I could've treated it myself.”

“Ah, Granny, I was so worried,” Aoba said, relief washing over him, tension he hadn't realized he was holding left his shoulders, making his whole body feel at ease.

“Hmph! I'm fine now. Koujaku's such a worrywart,” Tae said, shaking her head. “I recovered even faster than the doctor thought I would,” she said with a wry smirk. “Though, perhaps the remedy that was recommended to me by my grandson-in-law helped.”

Aoba paused, as did Mink.

“H-huh?” Aoba asked.

“This morning, Koujaku came over with an herbal remedy that I'd never heard of before, and neither had he. He said that Mink called him, and suggested a blend of herbs he could buy that would help me recover. Tasted terrible, but it made me feel better than the medicines that the doctors were giving me. I'm impressed.”

Aoba smiled with pride, his heart a-flutter. He thought on it for a moment: Mink must have slipped out of their bedroom during the night to make that call...in fact, he faintly recalled Mink getting up and leaving the room at one point that night, but he'd assumed he just went to the bathroom. The idea must have occurred to him while he was asleep...or perhaps he hadn't fallen asleep yet after all. Either way, Aoba was thankful, so thankful.

“Where is he, anyway? I want to talk to him,” Tae asked.

“A-ah, uhm,” Aoba cast his gaze toward Mink helplessly, knowing how he felt about talking to Tae through digital means. “Mink...? Granny wants to talk to-”

Before he finished his sentence, Mink had begun to step toward him. In a moment he was beside Aoba, crouching down slightly in order to fit into the same frame that Aoba's face was in.

“You were listening, right?” Tae said. Mink nodded. Aoba's eyebrows raised; Tae knew Mink better than Aoba thought she did.

“I want to thank you. You really went out of your way for me.”

“It wasn't a problem, Tae-san,” Mink replied. “I'm thankful it worked well for you.”

Tae grumbled softly. “You don't have to be so formal!” She looked to Aoba. “You two are...technically married, right?”

Aoba blushed. “Y-yeah...”

Tae straightened – as well as she could in her hospital bed – looked back to Mink, and smiled. “Well, then I'd be proud to call you my grandson-in-law.”

Mink looked stunned – an expression that Aoba didn't often see on his face. “...Thank you, Tae-san.”

Tae sighed again. “Well, I guess it's too soon for you to call me your grandmother...I understand.” She adjusted her gaze to look at the two of them together. “You're still coming here in the spring, right?” Tae asked.

Aoba beamed. “Yes, yes we are.”

Tae nodded. “Good.” She looked to Mink. “We need to discuss these remedies of yours. I think they could help a lot of people here, if you want to share them.”

Mink nodded. “I will.”

“Please take care of yourself, Granny,” Aoba pleaded, “I want to see you, too.”

“I'll be fine,” Tae said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I've made it this far, I can make it a few more months to see you two, at least.” Aoba gave a nervous laugh.

Mink spoke then. “Do your best...Grandmother.”

Aoba's brows lifted in surprise, and Tae lit up a little. Mink seemed a bit uncomfortable at saying the word, but didn't seem to regret it.

Tae closed her eyes and smiled. “I might use your remedy for others, as a matter of fact. If you don't mind, that is.”

“That would be fine with me,” Mink replied.

“Great,” Tae said. “Ah, there’s the nurse. She’ll get on my case about how I should be resting, hmph. I'll call you when I'm discharged.”

“Okay! Get better soon!” Aoba said.

“Best wishes,” Mink said.

The call ended, and Aoba lowered his wrist, Mink straightening fully again. Mink went back to the kitchen counter to continue preparing breakfast, and Aoba followed.

When Mink reached the counter and went back to preparing the ingredients, he felt Aoba wrapping his arms around his waist, giving his body a firm squeeze.

“Thank you,” Aoba said, hugging him tighter. “Thank you so much...”

Mink turned to face Aoba, and embraced him back properly, no words needing to be exchanged.

After a moment they parted, and Aoba joined Mink in preparing breakfast.

Aoba, assisting Mink, noticed a thoughtful look on the other's face.

Hesitating a moment, he spoke. “You know...I'd never ask you to replace your family with mine,” he said, placing his hand atop Mink's as it rested on the counter. “I don't think Granny would, either. We know that your family will always be important to you. All we'd ask is for you to join our family, and us to join yours, so that our families can be a little bigger, together. My family isn't very big but...we'd love to have you in it.”

Aoba had averted his gaze to the counter, feeling a blush heating up his cheeks. There was a pause, one where Aoba wasn't sure if Mink would respond.

Then he took Aoba's hand, holding it in his gently.

“I would be honored,” he said, then leaned over to kiss Aoba's temple.

Aoba turned to him and smiled widely, then pulled Mink down for a tender kiss on the lips.

Family was the most important thing in Mink's life. It was true in the past, and, as Aoba learned today, it was just as true now. Not only was Aoba thankful for having Mink in his life, but he was thankful that Mink had him in his, that he was able to give him a living family he could belong to once again, that Mink had allowed him to. And, that Mink had accepted him into his own family.

Never again would he have to walk alone in this world. Nor would Aoba.

Their family may not be conventional, but it was theirs.

And they wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
